


True Love Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Innuendo, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders is a cryptid, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, remus climbs trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: When Logan meets someone under unusual circumstances, the two start to fall in love.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	True Love Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

Logan walked through the park, looking for a suitable spot to sit down and listen to his podcast and perhaps try his hand at drawing realistic flora and fauna. It was an early Saturday morning, so there were very few people out- only a few joggers getting exercise and the occasional family that had been dragged out for a walk. 

Logan eventually settled under a large maple tree full of leaves, letting him rest in the shade when the afternoon heat inevitably came. He made himself comfortable between two roots close to the large trunk that had begun to be uncovered due to erosion. He opened the podcast app and selected the next episode of a true crime series he had recently gotten into- episode thirty six of the Minds of Madness series, the Yosemite Murders. He listened to the science behind it as he attempted to accurately draw the tree across the path, a tall oak whose branches towered over a jogger who ran past, ignoring Logan. 

The wind blew through his hair as Logan sat contentedly beneath the maple. Logan has started coming to the park more often recently, due to the constant stress of school. It was nice to just relax in the grass in the shade, and, on more than one occasion, Logan had found himself falling asleep, as had been the case today. 

He only woke up because someone shouted right before falling out of the tree branches above him. 

“Fuck! Watch out!” The man shouted right before he hit the ground with a thud, just missing Logan. 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEWTON’S THIRD LAW ARE YOU DOING?!" Logan screamed. 

Still laying on the ground where he fell, the man replied, “falling out of a tree, what does it look like, specs?”

Logan’s first impression of the man, other than that he was probably feral, was that he was very handsome- in a punk, doesn’t-care-what-others-think kind of way. He wore black and green, most likely an attempt to hide in the tree’s foliage.

“I meant- what were you doing in the tree,who are you, and why did you fall out?” Logan responded, regaining his composure.

“Okay, okay, chill. Let’s start from the beginning: hi, I’m Remus,” he said, standing up and walking to stand next to Logan. “This is the part where you give me your name, specs.”

“Oh. Of course. I’m Logan, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Yuck, you talk like my English teacher. Okay, as for what I was doing in the tree: I was sitting there. As for why I fell out- I may or may not have been drawing you, so I wanted to get a better look at your face.”

Logan wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say to someone who had been drawing him. “Er, do you mind if I see your drawing? If you’re willing, of course.”

Remus brightened. “Sure! But you’ll have to come with me,” he smiled and walked around the trunk, Logan following.

“Climb up,” Remus instructed, somehow having managed to monkey up the tree, already sitting on a branch.

“Um, Remus? This is slightly embarrassing, but I’m not quite sure how to get up there,” Logan looked down at his feet. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll help ya.” Remus jumped down, this time not falling on his back. “Grab this branch here- it’s the lowest one, so it’s the easiest.”

Logan did as told, the bark digging into his palms. 

“Now put your foot here,” Remus pointed to a knot in the wood. 

After more than one slip, Logan had finally managed to get safely in the tree beside Remus, who was currently laying down on a large branch, flipping through a sketchbook to find the drawing he had done of Logan.

“Here,” Remus handed Logan the book, open to a page. Logan studied the drawing in awe. It was himself, sleeping by the tree, totally oblivious to the raging circle fire that burned around him. “You looked really peaceful, so I imagined you not waking up even if something really bad was happening,” Remus explained. “I’m planning on coloring it later.”

“It’s amazing. Where did you learn to draw like this? I’ve been trying to learn, but I can never get it quite right.”

Remus smiled. “My brother and I kind of taught ourselves. There’s really no ‘right’ way to draw. Can I see what you’ve done?”

“It’s ‘may I,’ actually. But sure,” Logan took out his own sketch pad that had only a half-finished drawing of a tree. Logan had stopped before he could even start on the leaves, too frustrated with being unable to get the correct shape of the branches. Remus studied Logan’s own drawing for a moment, then declared, “the problem is that you’re putting too much detail in the shape when you need to focus more on the sizing. See how your branches start really really big and suddenly get smaller? Make the top branches larger, and then it will look better. Not that it doesn’t look pretty good right now,” Remus handed the drawing back to Logan, who took out his pencil and began to fix the seeming incorrigible tree. 

Remus watched as he did so, occasionally pointing out how one needed to curve or be shaded. 

When Logan was finally satisfied with his artwork, several hours had passed while the two of them sat in the tree. Logan had been pleasantly surprised to find that the two of them shared several interests that hit many others found appealing- from what was at the bottom of the ocean to unsolved murders. Logan had even had the chance to discuss in depth with Remus his own theories about the 1518 dancing plague after discovering that both of them had watched Puppet History on the Watcher channel, Remus for the hosts and unusual ways of presenting the facts, and Logan for the rarely covered historical events. 

Logan found himself enjoying the company of Remus much more than he thought he would. Remus had listened to every word Logan had said, no matter how unusual or gruesome, Remus even adding in his own thoughts and theories. Unfortunately, Logan happened to look at his watch and swore when he saw the time.

“Remus, I apologize, but I must be getting home now. I probably should have asked this earlier, but- how do I get down?”

“Same way you got up here, dork,” Remus started to move back the way they had come, climbing down from his perch where two branches diverged. Logan followed, much less sure of his footing than Remus was. Remus jumped down from the lowest branch, this time landing on his feet. 

Logan tentatively swung his feet to one side of the branch, ready to push off and fall.

Remus must have noticed his nervousness, because he said, “don’t worry, Nerdy Wolverine, I can catch you.” He winked.

“Yes please,” Logan mumbled. He pushed off the branch, falling to the ground. If someone had asked him if he had shouted, he would reply with a stern ‘falsehood,’ but the truth was that he most definitely shouted as he fell. He stumbled as he hit the ground, and Remus caught him before he could fall once again, this time with his back in the dirt. 

Logan blushed deep red, and became very thankful that Remus couldn’t see his face. 

“Remus?” Logan said after he had stopped his blushing, “I enjoyed our… informal outing today. Will you be here tomorrow? I’d like to meet you again sometime.”

Remus’s smile brightened. “Of fucking course I will! Same place?” He winked.

“Yes. But- please don’t fall out of a tree or cause yourself any bodily harm to get my attention.”

“No promises,” Remus grinned. 

***

The next day, Logan met Remus once again. The next week, they met at their tree once again, and again the next week, until the two of them had been meeting every weekend for about a month. It was then that Remus had decided to ask Logan a question that had been burning in the back of his mind ever since he met the man who shared Remus’s love of true crime podcasts and the inner workings of various animals. Remus, while definitely not one to be quit or not speak his mind, hadn’t asked Logan in fear that he might destroy whatever semblance of friendship had grown between the two. But he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

“Loooooooogan?” Remus asked, maneuvering himself so that he was sitting up instead of hanging off a branch by his legs. 

“Hmm?” Logan muttered, looking up from the drawing he was working on. 

“Weeeeeeell, I was wondering if you want to go out with me on a proper date? And if we’re lucky, kiss afterwards?”

Logan smiled. “I would like that. Although we don’t have to wait until after a date to kiss. You could really kiss me right now.”

Remus was momentarily wordless, something that rarely happened. So instead of speaking, he took Logan’s tie in his hand and pulled him in, their lips meeting. 

When they pulled apart, they were both grinning. 

“Do you still wish to go on a romantic outing, or would you like to continue up here?” Logan smiled at him. 

“Both. Both would be nice.”

While Remus was not one for romance, and definitely not one to go overboard to get people to like him, he found himself running to his brother’s room in a position of begging for his help to get Remus ready for a proper date, as Logan had put it. 

  
  



End file.
